


My Baby's Got a Locomotive

by cryptidsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (not used), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Crying, D/s, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Facials, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Leg Humping, M/M, Nonverbal Safewords, Painplay, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, brat Seungmin, dom hyunjin, slight tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsung/pseuds/cryptidsung
Summary: Seungmin has been teasing Hyunjin all day.The little shit knows perfectly well how to rile his boyfriend up and today he went all out.Hyunjin has tried to keep his cool, but there's only so much he can take before he snaps.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	My Baby's Got a Locomotive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my twt, fixed/added/twisted some things and now im posting here too lol
> 
> Y'all they're in an established relationship and v much in love and that's the only reason why the dick in ass is unprotected, always remember that safe sex is sexy af ❤️

Seungmin has been teasing Hyunjin all day. 

The little shit knows perfectly well how to rile his boyfriend up and today he went all out. 

Whispering filth to him out of the blue, grinding against him during dance practice with the excuse of wanting to perfect a choreo move. 

He went as far as licking a spoon clean of whipped cream; that would've been nothing, if Seungmin hadn't swiped the remnants of cream on his lips with his finger only to suck on that finger while directly making eye contact with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin has tried to keep his cool all day, but there's only so much he can take before he snaps.

As soon as they get to the dorms Hyunjin drags him to the showers and bends him over the sink, fully intending to teach him a lesson.

"Dumb brat, acting out all day just to get my attention. Are you really that desperate for my cock?" He growls against Seungmin's ear, slowly grinding his hips against the younger's ass.

Seungmin barely manages to hold in a whimper at Hyunjin's words. He turns his head to look at him, a smug grin playing on his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he tuts.

Hyunjin scoffs. "Of course you don't."

He pulls off of him, smirking when Seungmin unconsciously tries to push back against him.

"Strip."

Seungmin hums like he's deep in thought.

"No, I don't feel like it."

Hyunjin's last shred of patience finally snaps. He yanks Seungmin upright by his hair, relishing in the younger's pained yelp, and turns him around.

"Strip. Now." he commands, voice low as he stares him down, his hand still viciously gripping Seungmin's hair.

"Make me," the boy says defiantly, but Hyunjin can see that he's already getting worked up by the rough treatment.

He kisses him hard and drags his other hand under the boy's shirt, reaching a nipple and twisting it sharply. Seungmin whimpers in his mouth as he tries to keep up with the kiss. Hyunjin pulls back abruptly.

"Color."

"Green," Seungmin answers immediately.

Hyunjin wastes no time after that. He makes quick work of stripping the boy of his clothes and roughly shoves him back against the sink, pulling him back enough so that Seungmin's ass is on display and he can't get any friction on his cock.

"Look at you," he mocks, "so arrogant, and yet your cock is so hard already. You like being manhandled like this, don't you, brat?"

Seungmin tries to push himself back up, but Hyunjin effortlessly pins his arms against the small of his back. Hyunjin is way stronger than him, always has been, and Seungmin shivers at his own helplessness.

"When you talk like that, you sound like the arrogant one, Jinnie," he replies petulantly.

Hyunjin snorts. He drags his free hand over Seungmin's ass in a soft caress, watching as the boy relaxes under his touch, and then strikes him hard. Seungmin yelps in surprise.

"That's not how you're supposed to address me." Hyunjin tells him before striking him again.

Seungmin manages to hold back his moan, but just barely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he says, hating how breathless he already sounds, "what am I supposed to call you then, Jinnie?"

Hyunjin grips his hair and pushes his face against the sink, unimpressed.

"Let's see if I can help you remember. Count."

He smacks his ass again and laughs cruelly when Seungmin whimpers out a quiet " _one_ ".

"Looks like the dumb brat can follow basic orders, at least," he mocks. 

He keeps going, not once lessening the strength of his spanks. Seungmin counts them all, whimpering pathetically, his voice getting higher in pitch with each blow. 

Hyunjin stops when he reaches fifteen, satisfied with the way Seungmin is trembling all over. 

"Spread your legs," he tells him, and the boy does.

Hyunjin repositions Seungmin's hands so that he can hold himself against the sink and reaches into the cupboard to grab the bottle of lube stashed there.

He pours a generous amount on his fingers and rubs them together to warm the lube a little.

"Keep quiet." he tells Seungmin as he presses a finger against his hole.

He pushes in slowly and carefully starts stretching him.

Hyunjin can't say he's surprised when Seungmin moans loudly. The brat never knows when to behave, always pushes Hyunjin's patience over the point of exasperation.

"I told you," he says, adding another finger and twisting them sharply, "to keep quiet."

Seungmin moans again, obnoxiously loud, and whatever doubt Hyunjin might have had about his previous moan being an accidental slip evaporates instantly.

"I'm sorry, Jinnie," Seungmin whines, "it just feels too good."

Hyunjin bristles at the new show of defiance.

"Then I guess I'll have to find a way to shut you up myself."

He reaches down and grabs Seungmin's discarded boxer briefs, bunching them until they vaguely resemble a ball and roughly shoving them into Seungmin's mouth.

Hyunjin speeds up his fingers. Seungmin's muffled moans and cries are music to his ears, and soon he's lining up his cock against the boy's quivering hole. He hovers over him and leans an arm on the sink, close to Seungmin's hand. 

"Do you remember your non-verbal signals?" he asks him as he teasingly slides his cock between Seungmin's cheeks.

Seungmin nods shakily.

He taps on Hyunjin's arm once. _Green._ Twice. _Yellow_. Then he squeezes twice. _Red_.

"Good whore," Hyunjin coos, "what's your color now?"

Seungmin taps his arm once. It's all Hyunjin needs.

He pushes inside, one long, slow thrust, and only stops once he's bottomed out.

Hyunjin moves his other hand to Seungmin's waist, once again marveling at how thin it looks under his long fingers. 

He leans down over Seungmin's back. 

"If I see you reaching down to touch your cock I will tie your hands and leave you here on display for the others to play with, just like the brainless fucktoy that you are. Understood?" he murmurs lowly in his ear. 

Seungmin whimpers; the mere thought of the others seeing him like this has his cock twitching in arousal, precome starting to drip on the floor, but he's too needy to disobey now. He nods, and shudders when Hyunjin's grip tightens almost to the point of pain. 

"Good." is the only thing Hyunjin says. 

He straightens back up and sets a punishing rhythm from the start, pistoning his hips into Seungmin's pliant body; the boy can do nothing but lay there and take it, an incoherent string of muffled moans and whimpers falling from his mouth. 

He loves the way Hyunjin fills him up completely, makes him feel like he's being split apart. Loves how he can barely think, how Hyunjin is taking and taking and _taking,_ using him as barely a means to get off. 

"Don't think I haven't noticed how your pathetic little cock reacted to what I said," Hyunjin suddenly growls. 

He pushes inside, impossibly deep, grinding maddeningly slowly against Seungmin's prostate. 

Seungmin sobs, the pleasure so strong it brings tears to his eyes. 

"I bet you'd love it," Hyunjin continues, "I could call everyone in here right now, let them all have a turn with you after I'm done. How does that sound, whore?" 

Seungmin feels his eyes roll back into his head. He can't think, not with Hyunjin still whispering filth in his ear as he picks up his rhythm again, each strong thrust sending Seungmin closer and closer to the edge. 

Hyunjin pulls out abruptly, making Seungmin wail in desperation. 

"On your knees," Hyunjin orders, furiously fisting his cock. 

Seungmin stands on wobbly legs; he turns around and promptly falls on his knees in front of Hyunjin, looking up at him with teary eyes. 

He's shaking and desperate, tears streaming down his flushed face, his cheeks still stuffed full with his boxers. 

The visual is enough to send Hyunjin over the edge; he comes with a low moan, struggling to keep his eyes open so he can watch his cum splatter on Seungmin's face. 

He stands there, panting, admiring the mess he's made of his brat. There's cum on Seungmin's cheeks and nose, and some of it is dangerously close to his left eye; Hyunjin reaches down with his thumb to wipe it away. Seungmin whines when Hyunjin touches him, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

Hyunjin smirks. 

"What is it, brat?" 

Seungmin whines again, and Hyunjin sighs exasperatedly. He pulls the boxers out of his mouth and raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Ma-master, please--" Seungmin starts. 

Hyunjin just laughs at him. 

"Well, look who remembered his manners!" he mocks. "Better late than never, huh? Though it won't do you any good, now." 

"N-no Master, please!" Seungmin sobs. "I'm s-sorry, please…" 

"So _now_ you're sorry." Hyunjin hums in fake consideration. 

He harshly grabs Seungmin's hair and pulls his head back, making the boy cry out. 

"As if it makes a difference now, dumb whore. Do you really think I'll take pity on you after how you behaved? Do you even deserve it?" he growls in his face. 

Seungmin sobs desperately, his tears mixing with Hyunjin's cum on his face. 

"N-no," he sniffles, "no I don't, Master." 

Hyunjin scoffs, letting go of his hair. 

"At least you recognize your misbehavior." 

He looks down at him and he can't really help softening a little. 

Seungmin is shaking all over. He hasn't moved an inch from the spot he's kneeled on the floor and his cock is hard and flushed an angry red, the head steadily leaking precome, yet he isn't making any move to touch himself, keeping his hands clutched to his thighs. 

Hyunjin sighs dramatically, feigning annoyance. 

"Does the dumb whore want to come?" he asks Seungmin, sarcasm and condescension dripping from every word. 

Seungmin perks up with a gasp but immediately shakes his head. 

"O-only Master decides if I get to come." he whispers. 

Hyunjin smirks as an idea starts forming in his mind. 

"Good job, that was the right answer. Tell you what," he says, reaching down with his thumb again to wipe some more cum off Seungmin's cheek, "clean this mess up, and I'll let you come." 

As soon as he finishes speaking Seungmin grabs his hand and takes his thumb into his mouth, sucking the cum off with a moan. 

They go on like this, Hyunjin gathering the cum on his fingers and Seungmin licking it off until his face is clean. 

"Good whore," Hyunjin praises. 

He sticks a leg out, brushing Seungmin's cock with his shin and earning a shocked gasp from him. 

"Go on, then."

Seungmin looks up at him, confusion plain on his face. 

"Master…?" 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes in annoyance. 

"Get yourself off on my leg." he says, and delights in the way Seungmin's face flushes bright red with humiliation. 

"B-but Master--" Seungmin protests, but immediately cowers under Hyunjin's glare. 

"Did you really think I was gonna touch you after the shit you pulled, you fucking brat?" Hyunjin snarls. "If you really wanna come, you're gonna do it by humping my leg like the shameless whore you are. And do it quickly or I might change my mind." 

Seungmin gasps in fear at that and hastily grabs Hyunjin's calf for support. 

He lowers his head, too ashamed and humiliated to look at Hyunjin, and experimentally rolls his hips against the leg pressing on his cock. 

He whines at the pleasurable rough friction and immediately picks up the pace, too worked up to care about finesse. 

Hyunjin simply watches him and says nothing, reveling in Seungmin's moans and sobs when he eventually starts crying again as he gets closer. 

It doesn't take long before the boy is coming all over Hyunjin's shin, gasping and trembling through it all. 

He slumps down on himself, exhausted, quietly sobbing, and Hyunjin is down with him in an instant. 

"Ssh, honey, you did so well," he whispers softly as he cradles Seungmin in his arms. 

They take a couple of minutes for themselves. 

Hyunjin sits down on the ground, uncaring of the cold floor against his skin, and pulls Seungmin in his lap. He holds him gently against his chest, caressing his hair and dropping soft kisses anywhere he can reach, all the while murmuring sweet words and reassurances to him. 

Seungmin calms down easily enough as he's lulled by Hyunjin's soothing voice. 

He soon leans up to kiss his boyfriend and their lips meet in a slow and loving kiss, exactly what they both need after the heavy scene they just did. 

Hyunjin pulls back first, gazing at Seungmin with an adoring smile. It barely lasts, replaced by a worried frown as he takes Seungmin's exhausted form in. 

"How are you feeling, honey? Was I too rough?" he asks, carefully cradling the boy's face in his hands. 

Seungmin leans into the touch and smiles reassuringly up at him. 

"I'm okay Jinnie. More than okay actually. You were perfect." he murmurs, before leaning up to give him another sweet kiss. 

Hyunjin sighs into the kiss, relieved. 

That had been the first time they'd tried degradation and humiliation to such a heavy degree; Seungmin had been wanting to try for so long, and Hyunjin had been pretty interested too, so he's happy to see that it worked out so well for the both of them. 

"Let's take a shower, baby. Then I'll make us something to eat and we can watch a movie, how's that sound?" he asks Seungmin once he pulls away from the kiss. 

Seungmin closes his eyes and nuzzles Hyunjin's neck, sighing happily. 

"Sounds wonderful, Jinnie. I love you so much." 

Hyunjin grins and proceeds to pepper quick noisy kisses all over Seungmin's face, making him squirm and giggle. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> whew ofc my Ao3 debut is a pwp lmao
> 
> twt @ binniebambolino


End file.
